


Musings

by Socksareforcavemen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Workplace Romance, gabriel is an onion, many layers to his personality, outside the lovesquare remix, they need more fanfiction honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socksareforcavemen/pseuds/Socksareforcavemen
Summary: Iris discovers many layers to Gabriel Agreste's personality.*pushes adrien into a corner* no, I will not call it mew-sings. Now sit down, it's your parents' turn!Remix of dragonesdepapel's fic "Marvelous"





	Musings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonesdepapel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonesdepapel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Marvelous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715796) by [dragonesdepapel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonesdepapel/pseuds/dragonesdepapel). 



Gabriel Agreste was kind. Iris Desjardins first realized this when walking home from her job at Agreste Industries after a particularly taxing photoshoot. The new fall collection, full of warm, snuggly scarves and sharp, classy peacoats called not for artificial stage lights and backdrops but rather, a rugged out of doors setting. The problem was, the shooting had to be completed in an hour due to threatening storm clouds looming on the horizon, carrying boatloads of rain.  
And now, that rain was falling. Iris normally made it to her apartment in ten minutes or less- she was a brisk walker and only lived two blocks away, after all. However, wading through puddles in her flimsy boots that were built for fashion, not function had slowed her down considerably. Squinting, she made out a shop front across the street from her and figured she had better wait there for the rain to lessen. Taking a deep breath, she sprinted for the cover and crashed into a wall, feet skidding in a large puddle and sending up a large spray- all over another person who’d had a similar idea and had also taken cover under the cloth awning.  
Pushing her dripping hair out of her eyes, Iris opened her mouth to spew a torrent of apologies- and froze. The person she had effectively soaked was none other than her employer, Gabriel Agreste. “Oh, shit,” she mumbled under her breath, and glanced up at him with a grimace. “Er- Monsieur Agreste- I’m terribly sorry.”  
To her surprise, the slightly older man waved her off brusquely. “No matter- as long as they didn’t get wet.”   
Iris tilted her head. “’They?’”  
Gabriel nodded and moved aside slightly. “Someone abandoned them outside in a box last week- I’ve been stopping by with food but now it looks like I’ll have to take them home.” Iris gasped at the sight of two tiny kittens, one gray and one light orange, tussling in a damp cardboard box lined with dark fabric- Gabriel’s jacket.   
Come to think of it, he wasn’t wearing one. Iris glanced up and saw her employer looking disgruntled and plucking at his soaked white shirt, which stuck to his body in a very- ahem. She blushed and returned her attention to the kittens. “If you like, I can take one.” The pounding in the background slowed to a drizzle and she shrugged off her scarf, reaching for the gray kitten and gently scooping it up.   
Gabriel cast her a look. “Are you sure you want that one? He’s a bit prickly.” He picked up the orange kitten and wrapped her in his jacket, smoothing the fur on her head with the pad of his thumb.  
Iris smiled and started walking away, tickling the kitten’s chin. “I’m sure he’ll warm up to me.”

 

Gabriel Agreste was funny. This discovery came as a shock to Iris, one day during a runway show of the new formal work wear line, when two stylists were squabbling over whether to leave a male model’s tie or to wrap it into a classy Windsor. Their bickering ceased immediately when their employer swept in, casting an appraising eye over the rest of the room, where Iris and a few other models were having their makeup applied.   
Iris strained her ears and her jaw nearly dropped when she heard the sole phrase the man growled. “Can you knot?” A puff of air left her nostrils and Gabriel shot her a smirk before sweeping out of the room, leaving her stylist tsk-ing at the smeared eyeliner caused by her movement.  
A similar incident occurred at a runway show featuring large, feathery hats, espadrille wedges, and floral-patterned spring dresses. The stage was supposed to be decorated with fresh flowers but the shipment had yet to arrive due to heavy traffic. Iris spotted her employer leaning against a wall and rubbing his temples. She decided to bring him a cup of mankind’s wonder- coffee- in an attempt to cheer him up.   
He accepted the steaming mug with a slight nod and sipped at it. “Thank you, Mademoiselle Desjardins. This whole situation is driving me crazy.”  
Iris couldn’t stop her laughter and actually giggled, covering her mouth with a hand. He raised his eyebrows and she swallowed. “It was just that your ‘driving’ pun was funny- no offense meant. I wasn’t laughing at the fact that deliveries were late.”  
He inclined his head. “None taken. It’s good to see some people in this world still appreciate good humor.” And he strolled away, leaving her to marvel at yet another hidden side of his personality she had unwittingly discovered.

Gabriel Agreste was a FREAKING WORRYWART. This thought circulated in Iris’s mind repeatedly one summer day when a photoshoot had called for the models to be “rained on” with feathers. Iris, already down with a slight case of hay fever, inwardly groaned; of course, it had to be the one thing she was terribly allergic to. Nevertheless, Iris was no quitter, and her desire to work was only increased when she saw Gabriel Agreste had come to personally oversee the shoot. It was all going well until halfway through- Iris had changed into a pair of high waisted mint green shorts and a loose white peasant top. The exposed skin prickled with hives, and she felt her eyes water and airways constrict. “Oh, no-“ she mumbled, before tumbling off the stool and passing out.  
When she came to, Iris found herself on a couch covered with a man’s gray blazer. Rubbing her eyes, she glanced at her forearm and gave a sigh of relief at the sight of a bandage on her arm, a clear sign signaling someone had administered her with a dose from the EpiPen she kept in her purse. Then, her brow furrowed as the sounds of arguing filtered in through the fog surrounding her head. “-allergic to feathers! It was clearly stated in her file. Don’t ‘Monsieur Agreste’ me- I can’t keep track of everything and it’s the coordinator’s job to check for health concerns in a shoot! She passed out, for goodness’s sake!”   
Iris propped herself up on her forearms and gave a weak smile. “Monsieur Agreste, I appreciate your concern, but it was my responsibility to inform the coordinator. I apologize, everyone, for the inconvenience.” She attempted to get up and swayed slightly as a wave of dizziness hit her.  
A strong arm encircled her waist and she looked down groggily to see her employer holding her tightly. “That’s quite enough, Mademoiselle. I’ll be taking you home.” Draping his jacket around her shoulders, he shot a curt nod at the room’s stunned occupants and steered her towards the door, not relinquishing his grip on her.  
“But…” Iris protested weakly- “I’m still wearing the shoot clothes.”  
“No buts, mademoiselle. As for the clothes, they can easily be replaced. Now come along, my car is parked downstairs.”  
Iris slumped against him and let herself be swept along. “Worrywart…”

Gabriel Agreste was… cute? Iris had brought her kitten over to his house, as was their custom since that rainy day a few months ago. The siblings had grown up together and were too close to be separated for too long. Iris snuggled into her cashmere sweater and watched contentedly as her employer played with the kittens on his carpet, dangling a toy mouse in front of them. “Monsieur Agreste-“  
“Gabriel.” He corrected. “I believe we’ve gotten to that point.”  
“Only if you call me Iris.” She smiled brightly, the genuine, toothy gleam that had made her famous in her field. “Gabriel, then- you’re quite a cat person, aren’t you?”  
Gabriel nodded. “I suppose I am- I’ve always liked them, ever since I was a child.” He turned his attention back to the fluffy animals as they pounced on the toy, playfully tugging at it.  
Iris was struck by the picturesque scene- the two adorable kittens pranced and romped around the ash-blond man, who, she had to admit, was extremely good-looking in front of a crackling fireplace. The whole thing could have been a Hallmark card.  
“Oof!” Gabriel grunted and pretended to be knocked over by the kittens. “Ouch- not there, Sugar!” He grasped Iris’s gray kitten and tugged at it. “My poor nose- why can’t you be more like Spice?”   
Iris giggled and scooped up the orange kitten, who had padded over to her, and settled it in her lap, scratching its ears. “I think he’s cute.” No one needed to know she wasn’t referring only to the kitten.

Gabriel Agreste was jealous. Iris knew this with the keen sixth sense all women possessed. Agreste had collaborated with another designer and their modelling team. The theme of the shoot was “dangerous romance” and Iris had been chosen to be the main model. She changed outfits repeatedly, from a dark green romper made of luxurious, swishy fabric to a peacock blue blazer and fitted skirt to dark red top and black skater skirt, paired with strappy black wedges that made her already long legs seem even longer. The other company had provided a male model, a tall man named Michel Laurent who had olive skin and wavy black hair. His outfits changed from a matching dark green button down to a classy gray suit and blue tie to a more casual scarlet blazer and fitted black pants. The photographer, an energetic Italian man, called for different poses. “Now, Monsieur Laurent, put your hand on the wall behind her- Bellissimo, just like that! Mademoiselle, grab his tie and look like you’re pulling him closer- perfect! Now Monsieur, lower your head towards her neck to display the lapels of the suit- arch your neck, mademoiselle- perfecto!” Michel leaned towards her head Iris tilted her head back, tugging the satin tie in her hand. The man grew closer when- SNAP! Everyone leapt and turned to the corner of the room, where Gabriel Agreste had clutched a mechanical pencil too hard and broken it in half.   
“Sorry, continue-“ Gabriel threw the pencil’s remains into a bin under his desk and reached for new one, the muscles in his jaw tense. The rest of the shoot went smoothly until the end, where, Michel was supposed to touch Iris’s garter to display not only that, but also his sleek onyx watch. A fit of coughing pierced the room’s tense atmosphere- they had been shooting for nearly five hours and everyone was tired- and everyone turned, once again to the corner where Gabriel Agreste sat.   
Pointedly avoiding Iris’s gaze, he gulped the water an intern offered him and slammed the glass on his desk, making the pencil holder he had on it bounce. The photographer clicked his tongue. “Monsieur Agreste, honestly! How are we supposed to shoot like this? Well, no matter, but if you must cough, please step out next time.” He turned back to the camera and snapped a few more photos. “That’s as good as it’s getting. Good work, ladies and gentlemen.”   
Stretching, Iris headed over to her employer’s desk, where he was sketching and pressing the point of his pencil into the paper much too vigorously. “What was that, Gabriel? Don’t tell me you’re-“ she smiled teasingly- “jealous?”  
He looked up at her and she noted with surprise that his ears were pink. “And what if I am?”


End file.
